


Nocą

by wiwka14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiwka14/pseuds/wiwka14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opowieść o Ginny i jej koszmarach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Noctu**

(Ginny nie chciała iść do psychiatry)  
W dzień Ginny żyła. Chodziła na lekcje, śmiała się, rozmawiała, uczyła się, płakała, krzyczała, tęskniła za Harry’m, który był gdzieś tam, daleko, z Ronem i Hermioną. W dzień była wesoła i smutna, zmęczona i pełna energii, zła i szczęśliwa. W dzień pisała listy do Harry’ego, których nigdy nie wysyłała, tylko chowała w szufladzie. Te najstarsze były już zakurzone, nigdy ich nie otwierała. Kiedyś, dawno temu, na początku roku, postanowiła, że jak będzie już po wojnie i będą znów razem, będzie mu je czytać i się z nich śmiać.  
A w nocy…  
W nocy Ginny często nie spała. Często dopiero nad ranem udawało jej się złapać te kilka godzin snu, najczęściej tylko dwie czy trzy. Kiedy nie spała, myślała na początku o Harrym, o szkole, o Harrym, o koleżankach, o Harrym, o tym, że Demelza chodzi z Colinem, o Harrym, o GD…  
Ale potem się to zmieniało. Gdzieś około dwunastej – a może nawet dokładnie o dwunastej, tego Ginny nie wiedziała - przychodził strach. A ze strachem on.  
Wpatrywał się w nią brązowymi oczami, taki przystojny, taki doskonały pod każdym względem. Prawie każdym względem. Uśmiechał się w taki sposób, że Ginny ciarki przechodziły po plecach, mimo że widziała go podczas każdej bezsennej nocy. Nic nie mówił. Patrzył. Ginny czuła, jak bardzo chciał jej dotknąć albo chociaż wniknąć w jej myśli, porozmawiać. Czuła, jak jego istnienie aż rwało się całe do niej, do jej ciała, do jej istnienia. A przecież to nie tak miało być. Miała umrzeć młodo, wtedy, w tej komnacie wiele kilometrów pod ziemią. Umrzeć, nawet nie wiedząc dlaczego, ufając pierwszemu i ostatniemu prawdziwemu przyjacielowi. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że to była jego wina.  
Ale wtedy zjawił się ten słynny Harry Potter, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. On też miał zginąć. Ginny widziała go w jego oczach. On też miał zginąć tamtej nocy, kiedy zginęli jego rodzice. Ale coś potoczyło się inaczej. Coś – a może ktoś – chciało ich dwoje zachować przy życiu. Kto wie, w jakim celu. Może mieli być kochankami? Może wrogami? Do niedawna jeszcze była pewna, że to pierwsze. Ale teraz już wszystko było tak zagmatwane, że nawet nie chciało jej się nad tym zastanawiać. Tym bardziej, że komnatę wspominała tylko, kiedy był przy niej Riddle. A wtedy nie mogła długo myśleć o Harrym. Tom by na to nie pozwolił. Tom zawsze był trochę zaborczy, czasem się tego bała. Była w końcu tylko małą, niedocenioną dziewczynką, która korespondowała nieświadoma tego, co kryje się po drugiej stronie. Czasem zastanawiała się, czy ten strach nie był ostrzeżeniem. Dochodziła do wniosku, że nie, był już tylko przedsmakiem tego, co miało nastąpić.  
Czasami udawało mu się zbliżyć się do niej tak, że niemal muskał palcami jej skórę. Trzęsła się wtedy, bojąc się tak bardzo, że zapominała o tym, jak się oddycha. Ale to zdarzało się rzadko. Był na to wciąż zbyt słaby.  
(A może to ona była słaba?)  
Czasami zastanawiała się, czy jak już umrze Lord Voldemort, zniknie też Tom Riddle. Odpowiedź była oczywista, ale Ginny i tak wolała udawać, że problemy płyną z zewnątrz.  
(i nie chciała iść do psychiatry)


	2. Chapter 2

**Zmarli przychodzą do nas nocą po autograf**

Potem skończyła się wojna, zostały rozdane ordery. Wszyscy ważni ludzie pochowani, mniej ważni też, ale o tym już nikt nie pamiętał. Śmierciożercy w Azkabanie, członkowie Zakonu Feniksa na wolności, choć miało być inaczej. Mieli zginąć. Wszyscy mieli zginąć, Ginny widziała to w ich oczach, pustych od śmierci.  
Dni mijały podobnie wolno i podobnie ze znieczuleniem. Już nie łkała rozpaczliwie widząc zabitego przez mugolski tramwaj szczeniaczka, już nie czuła ukłucia w sercu, słysząc, że ktoś umarł. Nie, nie spowszedniała jej śmierć i cierpienie, po prostu wszystko chowała w środku i nie widziała powodu, żeby się tym z kimś dzielić. Zwłaszcza, że nie miała już z kim.  
Dni mijały wolno, ale w końcu Ginny z niemałym zdziwieniem spostrzegła, że minęły już dwa lata. Dwa lata mieszkania w Norze, w której Zegar nigdy nie był taki pusty, której ściany nigdy nie były tak zimne i niegościnne. Dwa lata nie-życia, egzystencji niemal, za dnia snucia się jak mgła i wpatrywania się w sufit, nocą budzenia się z koszmarów i wpadania prosto w jego spojrzenie.  
Nie, nie zniknął. Mimo że jego „pan” zginął, on trzymał się jej kurczowo, jakby całe jego istnienie było od niej zależne. A może tak było? Może rzeczą, która wciąż trzymała przy życiu to coś, bo kimś tego by nigdy nie nazwała, była ona? Ale Ginny nie chciała iść do psychiatry.  
Dwa lata. To kawał czasu. A ona zatenczas zdążyła się tylko o te dwa lata zestarzeć. Miała poczucie, że zmarnowała, że utraciła coś ważnego. Wpatrzyła się w sufit, dopiero teraz go zauważając. Białą powierzchnię przecinały cztery wąskie, czarne linie. Tak delikatne, że gdyby słońce nie padało idealnie na sufit, zapewne by ich nie zauważyła.  
W końcu nadeszła noc. Za oknem pohukiwały sowy, na dole głośno tykał stary zegar, ghul postukiwał beznamiętnie w rury. Odwróciła się na bok, nie mogła wciąż patrzeć w sufit, rany były zbyt świeże. Była noc, a Ginny znów odpływała w przeszłość.

_Dziewczyna zeszła po schodach, kuśtykając. Schudła, miała przetłuszczone włosy, a pod jej oczami były duże, mocno fioletowe cienie. Drogę oświetlała sobie różdżką, której światło było mdłe i bardzo słabe. Dotarła w końcu do kuchni. Przez uchylone drzwi do korytarza wpadała wąska, ale intensywnie żółta smuga światła. Słychać było głosy, o wiele więcej, niż zazwyczaj. A więc wrócili! Poczuła, jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła. Harry…?! Pchnęła bezgłośnie drzwi. Nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi._  
\- …i wtedy on upadł, a ja nie mogłem wrócić i mu pomóc… - powiedział Ron cicho.  
\- Ron… - zaczęła jeszcze ciszej Hermiona.  
\- …a ja nie mogłem mu pomóc! W końcu Dołohow walnął go jakimś zaklęciem…  
\- …Ron! – powiedziała głośniej dziewczyna, ale ten nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, a może jej nie usłyszał?  
\- A potem rzucił się na niego Greyback. Więcej go nie widziałem… Może gdybym nie był takim idiotą, Harry by nie zginął! Mogłem przecież zrobić cokolwiek, rzucić Protego czy coś, a ja nic…  
\- Ron! – zawołała już całkiem głośno Hermiona.  
\- Co?  
\- Ginny! – spojrzeli w kierunku drzwi. Najmłodsza z Weasleyów stała w nich biała jak kreda, niezdolna do płaczu.  
\- Harry…? – wyjąkała tylko. – Harry…!  
Wszyscy wpatrywali się w nią z mieszaniną przerażenia, współczucia i - w przypadku Rona – także poczucia winy. Świat zawirował i osunęła się z ciężkim łoskotem na podłogę. 

 

Coś się poruszyło w ciemności otaczającej Riddle’a. Jakiś kształt zdawał się odłączać od całości, część cienia zaczęła się kłębić i gęstnieć, aż w końcu utworzyła kolejną postać, która stanęła obok Toma. Młody chłopak, starszy od Riddle’a o rok czy dwa, stał przez chwilę bez ruchu. W końcu leniwie otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się.  
Ginny wpatrywała się w niego. Takie oczy miała tylko jedna osoba na świecie.  
\- Harry…?


End file.
